jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~
is the second opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and the fourth overall opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. Animated by Studio Kamikaze Douga, the song was sung by Tominaga "TOMMY" Hiroaki, Coda, and Jin Hashimoto as the JO☆STARS. Opening Description In a dark background of turning gears and a swinging pendulum, it shows Jonathan Joestar, Dio Brando, Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, with the pendulum progressively moving upwards. The music also has a heartbeat which synchronizes with the pendulum's swing, referring to how Jotaro had to stop his heartbeat to trick DIO. After the pendulum's last swing, the scenery changes to the desert with clockwork gears strewn about. Here, the sextet demonstrates their powers, most notably with Polnareff dual-wielding rapiers, implying him unwillingly falling again under DIO's control via Anubis. The scenery changes after Silver Chariot unleashes splitting and swinging attacks, at what appears to be Kenny G's labyrinth, and the sextet climbing a dark staircase. A spotlight swings left and right 4 times, each swing showing a silhouette of Egyptian gods, foreshadowing the enemies whose Stands are based on the deities. The scene switches to the downward view of the staircase, with Polnareff and Joseph on the left, Jotaro on the center, and Iggy, Avdol and Kakyoin on the right side. The scene zooms into Jotaro, who then demonstrates Star Platinum, in sync with Jin Hashimoto's singing part. This scene is yet another foreshadowing of who survives and who would become victims, with the soon-to-be-fallen appearing on the right side of the screen. The scene changes into the sextet standing on top of a building, watching the sky turn into dusk, and the lights turning on at the Cairo skyline. The pendulum swings, each showing the heroes fade into a silhouette, and speedlines seemingly surrounding them. This is actually a foreshadowing of the fate of the heroes, cleverly disguised as visual effects. The most notable is how Jotaro briefly moves a finger during the freezing, implying his eventual tolerance to The World's time stop abilities. The scene changes into zooming stars, with the sextet emerging from it, referencing an artwork by Hirohiko Araki. The sextet is seen standing shoulder to shoulder, which then very briefly switches to them having their Stands out. Jotaro is then seen emerging from the bottom flight of the stairs, his fists clenching, with Star Platinum emerging from within, who then unleashes blazing fists. A view of The World can be briefly seen before the screen shatters. The scene zooms onto Jotaro's face, with a silhouette of who appears to be Dio Brando appearing to the right. Jotaro then gives chase. The scene changes into a flurry of ORA, in Katakana, which turns into JO, also in Katakana. All three singers chant Jotaro's battlecry repeatedly. A view of Star Platinum and The World trading punches can be seen briefly. The Jo☆Stars shout "ORA!!" as the logo shows, that is later vaporized by what appears to be the sun, the same fate that ultimately finished off DIO. Altered Versions The Opening during DIO's World (3) and The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends has a different ending entirely. Rather than leaving to Star Platinum punching the screen, The World punches it as well as DIO calls out his Stand's name - stopping time as the screen shatters. A fully revealed DIO then walks past Jotaro, soon adopting a smug smile, the music paused, with the only sounds being DIO's footsteps. As DIO walks behind Jotaro, time resumes with a "Sono Chi no Kioku!". As Jotaro turns, The World and Star Platinum begin their attack rushes as both of their users look on, their battle cries ringing out as the blows land. The traditional scene changes into a flurry of ORA in Katakana, which turns into JO, also in Katakana, is instead a flurry of ORA in Katakana, and MUDA in Kanji. In the final episode, the opening has been changed once more to include sound effects, such as Silver Chariot's swishing swords or the general noise of Stands manifesting. Also, when the camera pauses after moving to Jotaro on the staircase, The World punches away the credits. The silhouette section also adds new images for a split second; DIO is shown standing at the top of the "stairs" Polnareff, Iggy, and Avdol are climbing; the line representing DIO's knife flying at Joseph's throat is replaced by DIO's arm appearing to drain Joseph of his blood; when Kakyoin erects his barrier, The World appears in front of him, ready to strike him down; and when Jotaro is surrounded by knives, Star Platinum appears to try and knock them away. Song JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ HD w English Lyrics 【HD】ジョジョ ALT OP "その血の記憶～end of THE WORLD～" ZA WARUDO Ver. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OP 2 - Sono Chi no Kioku (With Sound Effects) Lyrics |} Trivia * This is the first opening to feature all the artists from the first three openings, forming the "Jo☆Stars" group. * The opening heavily foreshadows later events in Part 3: **The clock motif that appears throughout the opening alludes to Star Platinum & The World's time-stopping abilities. **What is implied to be Jotaro's heartbeat, which Jotaro intentionally halts during his fight with DIO in order to appear dead. **Polnareff becoming possessed by Anubis. **A shot of the Crusaders in Kenny G's labyrinth, with the shadows of the Egyptian God Stands appearing on the walls. ** The deaths of certain characters. ** Joseph and Jotaro's confrontation against The World. **As Jotaro punches the screen towards the ending of the original series of openings, The World can be seen briefly in the animation. **Jotaro's right hand moves for a fraction of a second before the "knives" appear around him, foreshadowing his tolerance to The World. ** At the end, the logo turns to stone and then vanishes like dust; foreshadowing how DIO's body is eventually disposed. * The opening sequence also showcases Silver Chariot being able to dual-wield rapiers, though canonically one of the blades should be a partly-broken Anubis. * When Coda sings about "Mada minu sadame", the song tile changed into " ～}}" in a frame, referencing the first opening of Season 1. * The previous openings are referenced in a certain verse of the lyrics: TOMMY sings about "Destiny", Coda sings about "Bloody", and Jin sings about "Pride", referencing their respective songs, "JoJo ~That Blood's Destiny~", "BLOODY STREAM" and "STAND PROUD". * The lyrics use instead of . References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song